One Night of Rain
by Animecrow13
Summary: What if Setsuka and Mitsurugi were at the same inn waiting for the rain to stop? What's worse is they have to share a room. Would they kill each other or would they set their swords to the side and let something else happen? A little something to think about


Author's Note: I don't own any of the charaters from Soul Calibur. This is a one shot deal and I just thought of it while playing the game one day. So hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.

One Night of Rain

You could hear the rain coming down loudly from inside the little inn. It had been at least half a day and the rain was still coming down in sheets. A man sitting at a small table poured himself another small dish of sake as he watched the rain. He wore a black _kimono_ and black _hakama_, with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the back of his head, his katana sat to his side propped against the table.

"Excuse me Mitsurugi-_sama _would you like some more sake brought?" the hostess asked as she gave a small bow at the edge of the table.

"_Hai_ and a room for the night," he said not even looking at the hostess. Giving another bow the hostess got up and hurried away. Moments later a girl comes back with a small round tray that held a small jar held on it. The girl set it on the table, gave a low bow then left again.

Somewhere outside a ways off yet he heard foot steps as person moved closer to the little inn. The steps were quick yet unhurried. After a short time the person stopped and you heard the hostess talking.

"Would you like a warm bath prepared," she asked as the person stepped out of there _geta_.

"_Hai_ and a room please," came a female voice her tone calm and steady as she shook the rain from her umbrella. She wore a soft pink, long sleeved _kimono_ with blue and gold trim and a red under _kimono_. A few birds in flight covered the _kimono_ with the same blues and gold from the trim. The obi was a bold brown with gold stitching. Her deep brown hair was pulled up like that of a geisha.

"Of course right this way please," the girl who had just served sake had said leading the way to the bath. The woman followed behind still hanging onto her umbrella.

The hostess walked over the Mitsurugi who was drinking sake and gave a small bow "Mitsurugi-_sama_ I regret to inform you that because of the rain many of our patrons will be needing to share rooms, we hope that is not an inconvenience to you,".

"That is alright," Mitsurugi said still looking out at the poring rain.

pxxxxxxq

Before getting into the bath the woman began to peal layers of her _kimono_ off, fold them and then set them on a little stood off to the side. After that she began to undo her hair letting it fall over her shoulders as she set the items that had held her hair in place on her now folded _kimono_. Then she slipped into the bath letting the heat from it be absorbed into her cool skin.

Shortly after entering the bath she heard the door slide open and the hostess sat on the other side.

"I regret to inform you that because of the rain some patrons will be needing to share there room, we hope that this is not an inconvenience to you," she asked she set a tray with a white cotton _kimono_ and a towel inside the room.

"Not at all,"

"Would you like your things brought to your room for you,"

"_Iie arigatoo _I will take them there when I am done," Setsuka said letting the bath take away the chill from the rain.

pxxxxxxq

In the room Mitsurugi sat on the edge of the porch that wrapped around the inn. His hair was hanging loose of its ponytail, the wind gently playing with at as his gaze was fixed on the rain as it fell to the earth. He paid no attention when the door slide open then closed moments later. He could hear the rustle of fabric as the person set there items to the side and then made there way to where he sat.

"When do you think the rain will stop," said a voice that was female, it was pitched in a low soft tone. Mitsurugi looked up at the sound of the voice. He scanned the person from head to toe. They wore a white cotton _kimono_ baring her shoulders, with a white sash of the same fabric tying it closed over her body. Her deep brown hair was damp from her bath and hanging loose over her back and shoulders.

"Why do you insist on small talk," Mitsurugi said acknowledging the woman standing next to him.

"No matter how much I wish for your death by my hand, I do not wish for the people of this inn to have to clean up a corpse," Setsuka said flatly as she turned to head inside. Mitsurugi took two seconds to get to his feet, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Not having expected the force he used to turn her around, Setsuka fell hard against Mitsurugi's chest. Looking up Setsuka now realized how tall Mitsurugi was to her without her _geta_. His eyes held mischief in there dark depths. She tried to push herself away from him, but his other arm had already circled her waist holding her in place.

"What is it you want?" Setsuka asked a little shocked and breathless.

"To satisfy a curiosity,"

"About what?"

"About you among other things," he said as he lowered his head to her's, taking her mouth with his. The hand that held her arm let go and moved to tangle in her hair. His mouth was hot and possessive as it took her's.

Setsuka didn't know what she was doing but her hands began to move of there own accord. Finding the tie that held his _hakama _in place her fingers tugging at the knot. She heard a small snapping sound and realized they were now inside the room and Mitsurugi had just shut the outside door. The slight breeze from the door closing sent a small chill through Setsuka's body as she found she no longer was wearing her cotton _kimono_, and looked down to see it pooled around her feet Mitsurugi's _hakama_ were right next to her _kimono_ on the ground as he shrugged out of his _kimono_ letting it fall to the floor.

Taking a shocked step backwards her foot hit the _futons_ that had been lain out for them to sleep on and she fell her onto her back. Mitsurugi was already there one of his knees parting her legs as his hand slid down her stomach to find her feminine core between her legs. Setsuka body moved against his hand as his mouth claimed hers once again. Then she felt one of his fingers slid into her as she moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching at the fabric of the _futons_.

His mouth left hers and started making its down, pressing kiss after kiss into her now sensitive skin as his hair fell around his face caressing her skin making it even more sensitive. Finding her breasts his mouth covered over one soft mound causing another moan to escaped from Setsuka as she felt another of his fingers enter her as well. Her body was clinching around Mitsurugi's fingers as he pulled them out only to slid them back. Her hips move to the pace his hand was setting.

Not wanting to wait any longer Mitsurugi removed his hand and grabbed at her hips as he plunged himself into her feminine sheath. She gasped in surprise as he fill her body with his. Sliding out then plunging back in he set the pace once again and she followed moving her body with his. Covering her mouth with his as he plunged into her again sending them both over the edge.

He rolled off of her when he finally was able to catch his breath and pulled her into his arms. After a time they allowed sleep to claim them, their bodies sated. Every so often during the rest of the night they would wake up and make love again.

Then morning came. Setsuka opened her eyes and looked her side to see no one was there. Sitting up the blankets fell down her body and she noticed something lay on the pillow next to hers. Picking up in her hands she saw that it was a _tanto_ and wrapped around this sheath was piece of parchment and a long silk ribbon. She undid the ribbon and pulled the parchment from the _tanto_, setting the_ tanto_ in her lap. With the parchment in hand she opened it and read what was written on it.

_The_ tanto_ you hold is my honor. I give it to you so you will know that I will not die by any hand other then your own. Ware the ribbon it will look good on you_

_Mitsurugi_

Picking the _tanto _up Setsuka unsheathed the blade and wrapped the parchment tightly around it before placing it back in the sheath. She then got up and quickly dressed tying the ribbon into her hair as she put it back into place. After she slid the _tanto_ into her _obi_ she entered into the hall and found one of the girls that worked there.

"How much do I own for the room and bath,"

"Not to worry the person you were with was kind enough to pay for your portion as well,"

"Oh are you sure?" Setsuka asked as little surprised

"_Hai_ you own nothing," the girl said with patience.

"_Arigatoo_ for your kindness," Setsuka said giving a small bow as she headed for the front of the inn. Once there she slid on her _geta_, opened her umbrella and walked into the new day.


End file.
